At present, problems exist with notifying a policy and charging rules function (PCRF) node of user record deletions stored in a subscriber data management (SDM) node. Although the SDM node may be configured to transmit a notification messages, such Diameter Push Notifications Request (PNR) messages, to inform the PCRF node about any user data or profile change, there is no existing process/mechanism that allows the SDM node to inform the PCRF node that an entire user record is to be deleted. The PNR message includes a user identifier (ID) and user data portion that includes the user profile. Notably, sending a PNR message to the PCRF node without including a user profile section in an attempt to serve as a user record deletion notification is not feasible since a PCRF node is configured to reject such a notification.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media providing a user record deletion notification.